The End of All Things
by Mordae aka Dark Shadow
Summary: After Sauron created the Ring he enchanted 3 stones to catch the power of the ring should it ever be destroyed. Now that the inevitable has happened Sauron goes to the places he hid the stones in hopes of regaining his power and ruling once more.
1. Defeat

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. I just borrow the characters and return them fairly normal.

Ok. I honestly don't thing Sauron is stupid enough to put his life force into the Ring so if it is destroyed so is he. So I wrote this little story. This takes place after the Ring is destroyed.

The End of All Things

Chapter 1: Defeat

A growl resonated from his chest as he looked down at his hands. Long, thin, and pale, they were obviously the hands of an elf. He brought one of those hands up to his right ear and felt the tip. Pointed, much as he had suspected. The Valar were playing a very cruel trick on him today.

Sighing deeply he looked out over the land he had once reluctantly called home. After his master had been defeated he had searched the land looking for a place to call home, a place to rule from, for he was sure he could fill the role of his master well. He had eventually found this place. At one time it had been a part of the plains that still surrounded some of it. That was before he had ripped the mountains from the bones of the earth as protection. But now all he had achieved was in ruins laying before him, destroyed by something he himself had created. The surge of power had leveled his beautiful tower and had destroyed the gates to his domain. He looked toward the stronghold of his general, who was now a week dead, and wondered if it too had been phased by the blast. Amon Amarth oozed lava in the distance and half of it looked to have been blasted off.

It was a mere hour after the blast and he was getting frustrated. At the blast his troops had scattered. Some still roamed the land nearby but they ran from each other, thinking the everyone but the few in their groups were enemies. The stupider ones, wanting leadership of the group, had killed the few smart ones that he had found and appointed captains.

A shriek sounded overhead and he looked up quickly, his heart jumping for a second before sinking further than it had been before. Overhead a eagle circled twice before flying back to the northwest, where his gates had once stood. He fell to his knees in frustration and hit the ground with his fists. Dust puffed up into his face and he had to blink a few times to get it out of his eyes. He wasn't used to his elven body yet. He looked back towards the gate a minute or two later and saw a group of people coming his way. Realizing it was futile to run, as he was on foot and they had horses, he stood and waited. He might be able to get one of the horses if he needed. It would take days to get around the mountains otherwise and he didn't feeling like speaking with Ungoliant's last child.

The company that came upon him was strange. It consisted of a elf and dwarf sharing a horse and two humans. The elf looked to be young for his kind and had long blond hair and blue eyes. The dwarf had reddish-brown hair and a beard that fell almost to his waist. A battle-axe was strapped to his back. The humans both had brown hair but the older one had gray eyes and the younger one had dark blue eyes.

The elf jumped off his horse, nearly upsetting the dwarf who muttered something about elves under his breath, and ran to him.

"Are you well? You look like you've been to the void and back." He supposed he did with the battered black robed he had acquired after he had had to pull himself out from under some rubble, and his black hair matted as it hung almost to his waist. It was the for he had taken before his temple had been destroyed.

'No' was all he managed to get out before he doubled over coughing. He couldn't remember the last time he had needed to talk aloud and his throat hurt. After the coughing stopped he realized that the elf was at his side and holding out a canteen. He thankfully took a drink and tried again. "No, I am fine. I just wonder how I got out of the tower." He surveyed the group again and realized that the elder human was the heir of Isildur. The dark haired elf smirked to himself.

"If you would like you could come with us back to Minas Tirith and recover there. Once fully healed you could find your people again," the heir of Isildur said and he saw the elf nod and realized he might have a tag-along when he left.

"I would be honored to stay in Minas Tirith but sadly all of my people were captured by the Dark Lord," he said hoping to stave the elf's curiosity.

The two humans conversed briefly and soon the younger of the two was riding of towards the gates. The remaining one said, "He is going to get you a horse as you seem well enough to ride." the human smiled and continued, "I suppose you are wondering who we are. The man who just left is Faramir, son of Denethor, the elf is Legolas, son of Thrainduil, and the dwarf is Gimli, son of Gloin. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Aragorn quickly looked over his shoulder at his companions.

"I am Umarth, son of Meaglin. It is nice to meet you." Just as he introduced himself Faramir rode up with a horse.

"I believe we should leave. The men are getting restless, they don't like being near this deathtrap.

Faramir handed the black haired elf the reigns and watched as he mounted. The party turned and left with Aragorn leading the group.

Unwittingly the four friends escorted Sauron, Dark Lord of Mordor, Enemy of the free people of Middle-Earth, through his ruined gates and out onto the plains.


	2. The Three Stones

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. I just borrow the characters and return them fairly normal.

The End of All Things

Chapter 2: The Three Stones

Sauron looked out the window of the room he had been given in Minas Tirith. It had been four days since he had been found by his tower in Mordor and no one expected him of being anything but pure of heart. Upon arrival to the city he had been displeased to find that Olorin, or Gandalf, was among the immediate group. Also, much to his dire amusement he learned that a group of four hobbits was with the company.

The night after he was brought to the city the group of eight had unwittingly told him of the events leading to his downfall. By the end of the story he was almost blind with rage and asked to be excused. As he passed the hobbit who had been the ring bearer, a soft growl escaped his throat and the hobbit had given him a slightly alarmed look. Sauron could feel the eyes of the fellowship on his back but figured they would just pass his anger off as grief at what had happened to his 'elven relatives'. Truly they were fools. The only one he knew that didn't fully trust him was the one time ring bearer.

A knock on his bedroom door gently brought him back to reality and Sauron bade the knocker enter. Nearly silent footsteps followed the quietly closed door and Sauron guessed that the elf had just came through his door. He barley glanced over as the elf came to stand by him.

"Gimli and I plan on leaving tomorrow. We are traveling to the Glittering Caves of Aglorond and then we plan on traveling to Mirkwood. I was wondering if you would like to come with us."

"No, I actually planned on leaving tonight. I think I am going to head west." Sauron looked over at the bag he had packed.

Upon first creating the ring he had enchanted three stones to capture the power of the ring if it were ever destroyed. Thousands years ago he had the Nazgul put each of the stones in a place he knew none would find them in. Dol Guldur, the ruined castle of the Witch King of Angmar, and in an old tower on the Gulf of Lune. All places were reputed for their malevolence and each had a spell cast on the stones so that if anyone did happen upon them the individual would go insane if they touched one. Sauron had long ago decided now was as good a time as any to retrieve them and planned to head north to Dol Guldur first.

"Well, I'm almost ready to leave. If you waited about an hour Gimli and I could accompany you for as far as you go west."

Sauron nodded and Legolas smiled and walked out of the room. Sauron waited about a minute before going over to his bag and pulled out a dagger he had purchased in the market and then went over to the windowsill. He smiled to himself when he saw the sill was made of wood. In the middle-upper part of the sill he carved an eye with a slitted pupils. Underneath it he wrote 'DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME!'

Satisfied he put the dagger back in the pack and shouldered it. Taking one more sweeping look around the room he walked out the door. Slowly he made his way outside running into only one guard who merely nodded to him without any questions. Finally he was outside. Looking around quickly he took off at a quick walk to the northeast. Once over a hill he slowed momentarily to look over the war field his general had died on. He quickly found the place the Witch King had finally been destroyed and smiled. A felling of malice, dark and drowning, filled the area. Silently telling the spirit of the fallen king to find his kin and meet him at his old castle in Angmar he moved on, feeling the malice slip away.

He quickly went back to his original course and moved across the field as quickly as possible, not wanting the elf to find him gone and start looking sooner than planned. He figured it would take him at least four days to get totally out of Gondor. After that he would have to go around the edge of the Dead Marshes and through the edge of the brown lands if he wanted the most direct route to Dol Guldur. If he took that way he would be far from the Golden Wood and Galadriel. All he had to otherwise worry about was the possibility of the Mirkwood elves finding him out. It had been many years since he had last occupied Dol Guldur and he almost feared the elves might have seized it, though the idea was fairly doubtable. He was just being paranoid. He shook his head as if to clear the thought and started his long journey.

------------------------

Legolas hurried back up to Umarth after informing Gimli that they would leave in an hour with their new friend and that he should gather the rest of his things. He knocked on the door again 45 minutes after he had left the black haired elf. He waited for a reply but got none and knocked again. Still no reply came through the door and Legolas cautiously stepped inside the empty room. He noticed the bag was gone and quickly walked over to the window, his sharp eyes picking up the shavings below and on the window. In the little light he saw what was in the windowsill and traced his fingers over the carving in disbelief.

In a heartbeat he was out of the room and racing down the stairs to where he had last seen Aragorn and Gandalf speaking. He burst into the dining hall, nearly running into a servant, and stopped in front of the startled pair. Not wanting to waste time speaking he motioned the two to follow him and left without a look behind him. A mere minute later all three were gathered in Umarth's old room and looking at the windowsill. Upon seeing the words and symbol Gandalf cursed softly and rushed out of the room to look for the rest of the fellowship. Aragorn took a few steps back and sat on the bed and waited for the old wizard to come back.

"He acted so normal; almost kind I suppose you could say," Aragorn said is awe. "Umarth is the last person I would have thought to be him."

"It has always been rumored that Sauron had a way with people. How he could charm them. Now I understand why he chose the name Umarth though." Legolas said.

"Yes, 'ill-fated' indeed," Aragorn replied wearily.

With the last sentence the hobbits filed into the room and looked at the King and the prince. Worry flitted over their faces and Frodo intoned, "I knew he couldn't be trusted, deep down I just knew it."

The hobbit could still remember the death glare the elf had given him after finding out about their defeat of Sauron and how he swore the dark eyes had been tinted red with what Frodo had guessed was hate. Afterwards, every time that gaze had turned to him he felt like his soul was being searched then slowly crushed. It was sickening and he soon found himself avoiding the elf all together. Frodo looked up at Legolas who looked sad, not angry, at the discovery. Over the past few days Frodo could tell the elf had come to like the being who claimed himself to be Noldor. As Frodo watched the elf pushed back his hair and sighed.

Gandalf appeared minutes later with Gimli, Faramir, and Eomer trailing behind him. His looked at least 20 years older than usual and was bent over as if it was his fault Sauron was out in the world alive and well and most likely plotting the demise of them all.

"We need to find him, obviously. If he isn't dead then it is likely that the Nazgul aren't either, so we must be wary of them incase they still roam the land somewhere. I want each of you to take two score of men and go out and look for him. I want the hobbits to stay in pairs of two or with a guard at all times. I don't know how strong he is but he is still dangerous. If you find him do not engage him in battle for it will surely be the death of you. I want two groups to a direction and another two to go towards Minas Morgul and the Black Gates. Now go, before he gets to far away," and with those words the wizard walked out of the room with the nine men at his back.

-----------------------------------------

Ok! End of chapter 2. So I'm sure you all know the drill. And if anyone can tell me how to get the little things over the u in Nazgul or e in Eomer I would be eternally grateful. Also, I'm sorry if they're a bit out of character.


	3. Deception

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. I just borrow the characters and return them fairly normal.

The End of All Things

Chapter 3: Deception

Sauron had been walking for over a day now, his need to get the stones back driving him on like nothing else could. He had not run into anyone and was hoping to keep his luck with speed. By now he was sure the group was looking for him and that the only thing on his side was stealth.

Up ahead he spotted some trees and decided to take a rest as his stomach had been growling continually for at least an hour. Taking up residence under a tree he quickly took out a small bit of food he had packed and ate hurriedly. An ache started to set into his muscles as he sat and he decided he had better get back up or he would be obligated to sleep. Slowly he pushed himself up and was on his way again. If he was correct in his reasoning the Dead Marshes were just over the horizon and he would be there by nightfall. By then he figured it would be safe to sleep for a few hours.

Night fell quickly and, as expected, he found himself at the marshes. Upon spotting a straggly looking bush he set camp and pulled out the blanket he had packed. In two days he would be out of the marshes, as he was only going along the outer edge. If he came upon a town he resolved to find a horse. After a quick dinner he wrapped himself in the blanket and fell asleep.

--------------------

Every attempt at finding the enemy had failed so far. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were out asking around if anyone had seen the black haired man but so far no one had given any clues. Either he was traveling in a different direction, they had passed him, or he was avoiding towns. The latter was there best hope, as the trail would have gone cold if it was the foremost.

At this time they were in a town by Cair Andros and were questioning the patrons of a waterfront inn. Legolas had said something about getting a room here and had gone off to acquire a room key. Gimli was over at a table growling at a huge man who was hefting a large battleaxe. Aragorn quickly went over to his short-tempered friend and pulled him away from the soon to be fight and muttered an apology to the man, saying the dwarf had had a few too many drinks.

"Dwarves do not get drunk and start fights with random people," Gimli growled when they were away from the man.

"No, I don't suppose they do. Passing out is more your kinds style." The voice came from behind them and both turned to see Legolas jingling the keys to room 28.

"An elf wouldn't know _how _to get drunk seeing as all they drink is wine," he red faced dwarf roared back.

Aragorn smiled. "It must be fairly strong seeing it got you drunk when we were in Lorien."

Gimli growled and tried to grab for the keys which were pulled out of his reach by the nimble fingered elf. Aragorn shook his head at his friend's childish antics and snatched the keys from Legolas himself and went up to the room to deposit his bags. Gimli followed, grumbling all the way.

When the three friend were in their room Aragorn pulled out a map. "As you know, we are here." Aragorn pointed to a spot on the map labeled Cair Andros. "We need to decide where we are going to search next. It's becoming obvious that he is avoiding towns, if he is even moving this way. If he's walked straight through without sleeping he's probably gone about 50 miles."

Gimli frowned, "If that's so he should be in the Marshes by now. He's at least 30 miles ahead of us. If he has a horse it'll be even further."

"If he had a horse he would need money, although I wouldn't put stealing past him. Also if he did steal a horse I think people would hear about it eventually. If nothing else he'd be giving himself away." Aragorn scanned the others as they both nodded and continued. "So, I say we ride up into the Dead Marshes and see if we can't head Sauron off." Aragorn once again looked at both of his companions who in turn nodded.

--------------------

Lona rested her youngest son on her hip as she threw some more wood on the fire before it could go out again and she would have to start the stupid thing up all over again. She shifted the child to her other hip and then walked over to one of the windows and watched the rain poor down the panes of glass that separated her family from the elements. It was coming down in heavy sheets and she silently wondered where her husband was. This was the second day of rain and there seemed to be no end in site as no sun had shone through the clouds since the storm had rolled in.

Thunder crashed and she jumped slightly, jostling the baby who then started to cry. Lona frowned down at the infant for a minute and wondered why the child had suddenly become fussy with the fall of night. Gently she rocked the pink bundle in her arms back to sleep and set him down in his crib in an additional room that her other two children were asleep in. She looked lovingly at the three and jumped again when pounding sounded from the front door of the small farmhouse. Quietly she walked to the door and opened it. The man at the door had his hand raised and was ready to knock on the door again but instead lowered the hand and spoke.

"Excuse me, but I was just wondering if I could take refuge in the barn tonight, seeing as how it's raining and there is no other shelter nearby?"

Lona awoke from her mild stopper at the sound of his voice and said, "Oh, how rude of me. Come in. You're soaked to the bone."

The man walked in the door but didn't move any further then the entryway. Lona closed the door and watched as the man removed the hood covering his face. She blinked in surprise at seeing the pointed ears that were revealed from the black hair that was so boldly pulled back. His features were fair and he was pale as the new fallen snow that sometimes graced the ground in the winters. A soft smile curved his lips.

"I will not burden you tonight. If you will let me I will just sleep in the barn and you will never know I was here." Lona looked puzzled as he gently pushed a coin into her hand and bowed his head. "If this will help you may take it. I have not seen a husband. Was he killed in the war against Sauron?"

Lona frowned and shrugged. "Then if this will help you, I would happily give it to you." He bowed his head and then looked into her eyes. She hesitantly met his eyes and felt as though the obsidian gaze was pulling her down into a endless pool of despair. Tears welled in her eyes and the worry for her husband multiplied ten fold. If he was dead she had no way of feeding the children and they would eventually die. She let out a sob and fell against the black haired man who effortlessly caught her.

--------------------

Sauron looked down at the woman who had just collapsed against him. He frowned and cursed softly under his breath. Obviously he did not have all the powers that had not been sealed in the Ring under control, like he had though. He gently lowered the woman to a chair she had sitting nearby and pursed his thin lips.

He looked around the room when she suddenly started shrieking. He looked down mildly annoyed and she seemed to scream even louder. Sauron winced and resisted the urge to cover his ears at the glass-shattering scream. As he focused his attention back on the woman he realized that not all of the screams were wordless as he had previously thought. 'Demon' burst from the lungs of the woman more than once and he cringed. He cleared his mind swiftly and wove a silencing spell over the woman who, upon realizing what had been done to her, promptly jumped up and ran for the door. In the back round a child screamed. Sauron growled and ran after her unsheathing the dagger he had at his side. He stopped as the woman tried to pull open the door and flung the dagger at her with lightning fast precision. The weapon imbedded itself in the back of her head with a hollow thunk and he quickly went to retrieve the weapon and wiped the blood off it. A child's scream made him whip around and turn his attention to the child that stood in a door on the other side of the house. Growling menacingly he grabbed the small pack that he had dropped on the floor when the woman had fallen on him. He gave the children another looked and then kicked the corpse out of the way and opened the door.

"If you so much as breathe a word about this I will find and kill you," he hissed over his shoulder. On the way out he flashed the dagger and then sheathed it. The rain had almost stopped but the respite looked temporary. Quickly he walked over to the barn and looked inside to see if the family owned a horse. Sauron smiled when a whinny sounded from within the barn as he opened the door. It had been many years since he had saddled a horse but it seemed to come naturally after he started. He gracefully swung onto the steed and kicked the beast's sides, urging it to go as fast as it could.

It took a little more then a day for Sauron to get our of Emyn Muil and then he was riding across the relatively flat plains next to the Great River.

--------------------------------------------------------------

This was a filler chapter more than anything I guess. A little more bloody then I previously though it would be but it would've gotten there eventually.

In the next chapter Sauron will retrieve the first stone but other then that I don't know what will happen. It will be as much of a surprise for you as for me!


	4. Dol Guldur

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. I just borrow the characters and return them fairly normal.

The End of All Things

Chapter 4: Dol-Guldur

Sauron squinted, trying to get the light out of his eyes. He was just outside of Mirkwood, looking down on the large forest from a hill. As he gazed at the woods his sharp eyes caught movement. Three figures rode out of Mirkwood and turned west, towards the Misty Mountains. When the small company was out of site he slowly made his way down the steep hill.

A little over a day ago the horse had collapsed. Sauron had rode the beast for a day straight, let it rest for a night and was off again for a day and a half. That night he had rested yet again and rode the horse over half a day before the beast had collapsed under him. The only reason the animal had lasted so long was because about half way through the first day he had remembered he could give some of his energy to the horse to keep it moving.

With memory of the horse his mind moved to the woman he had killed. Anger flooded through him at his inability to contain the small power that had effected the woman. He had almost forgotten about the spell since he had learned more powerful mind controlling spells. This particular spell heightened any negative feelings, mainly anger and sadness. The spell only worked when the caster was being looked in the eye.

Sauron growled and pushed the memory out of his head as he almost tripped going down the steep hill. Night fell as he made his way to the forest and by the time he stepped into the woods the stars were the only things illuminating the path.

He met no resistance as he walked toward Dol-Guldur. He had yet to see the spire of the tower but he knew where it lay. He headed exactly north and came upon the tower after three of four hours.

The elves had taken the tower. Two guards stood at the gate and Sauron pulled out the dagger he had brought with. As one guard disappeared around the corner Sauron silently moved forward and behind the remaining guard. With lightning fast speed his hand darted out and covered the elf's mouth. Before the elf could struggle Sauron slit his throat. He dropped the body and moved on, finding the other guard coming around the bend. Sauron darted into the foliage just in time.

"Who goes there?" The elf's voice was loud and Sauron hoped it hadn't alerted others that were sure to be inside the gate. Quickly he dispatched the guard in much the same manner as the first and pushed the body a little into the thick forest. Slowly he walked around the high stone wall, looking for a spot to climb over. He knew quite well that he couldn't risk trying the gate.

At the north end of the wall he came across a small hole. After a look around he crawled through and crouched down behind a pile of bricks. No guards were near by so Sauron walked across to the tower and let his fingers trail along the outer wall until he felt wood. A none to gentle smile curved his lips as he opened the door and stepped into the room beyond it. Silence met him as he listened for movement in the tower. Cautiously he moved forward and soon, after gaining some confidence, he was running up the back stairs of the old tower.

The trip to the pinnacle was quick and soon he was pushing the door at the top of the tower open. A pale light shone from the small blue sapphire that sat on a pedestal in the center of the small circular room. The light illuminated the bones of the few foolish orcs that had gone against his will and ventured to the top of the tower. Sauron kicked their bones aside idly as he made his way to the small stone. In a slight daze he reached out and noted how the light seemed to make his hands translucent as he wrapped it around the sapphire. Once again a cruel smile curved his lips as he broke the seal on the stone.

Power flooded so forcefully through is body that it slammed him back against the wall. Excruciating pain flooded through his body and he let himself sink to the floor. It took him a few minutes to realize the last wave of pain had left his body and that blood had pooled in his mouth from where he had bitten his tongue. Hastily he spit out the blood and got to his feet. The pain had been bad but nothing like what Melkor had used long ago to purge him of his emotions .

He stood in the room, still gripping the stone, trying to decide what to do. Slowly a thought came to him. He would punish the elves for their transgression against him. Just because he was dethroned didn't mean he was dead. Having decided what to do next he searched his mind for a useful spell. The first that came to him was one that released poison into a room or building, causing the occupants a painful suffocating death. The spell wouldn't prevent the occupation of Dol-Guldur but it would slightly repair his battered ego.

Before casting the spell he walked down to the storage room and grabbed a few heavy blankets, a cloak, food, and a sack to keep everything in. Once again he stood in the back entrance of the tower. He recited the words one last time in his mind before saying them aloud. The harsh syllables resounded off the thick tower walls and he was almost sure he would be discovered before the spell was through. No such thing happened and in seconds a faint mist of green lay over the staircase and was slowly spreading up into the adjacent rooms. Satisfied with the creeping death, he shut the door and walked around to where he knew the stables to be.

The sound and smell of horses greeted him as he entered the stables and looked around at the many strong horses. No stable boy stood watch over the horses so he quickly saddled and bridled one and set out at a steady pace, not wanting to tire the animal half-way over the Misty Mountains, for that was the quickest way to Angmar.

The night was already chilly so Sauron pulled on a cloak over his clothing and then turned the horse toward the west, knowing a hard journey lay before him with no friends along the way.

------------------------------

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and now Gandalf rode at breakneck speed across the brown plains, headed for Lothlorien. Days ago the small group received word that a terrible plague had broken out in Dol Guldur. Not half a day later they had received word that Galadriel wished to speak with them, apparently on important matters. So now they rushed across the plains and over river in hopes of getting to Lothlorien before Sauron, for they know that was who had caused the disease, could do any more damage.

Though things seemed grim the group knew without a word that together they would face Morgoth just to stop Sauron from getting back his powers.

------------------------------------------------

Hmmm, I finally got a new chapter up. Personally I don't like it but that might be just me. You're always your worse critic. Well leave a review if you have anything to say, I'm always happy to hear from others.


	5. Over the Misty Mountains

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. I just borrow the characters and return them fairly normal.

A/N: The capital of Angmar, Duruial, means dark twilight in Quenya/Sindarin. I though it fit.

The End of All Things

Chapter 5: Across the Misty Mountains

Lothlorien was as beautiful as ever but Aragorn hardly noticed the gold frosted trees and sparkling lights that surely could not have come from candles as Gimli, Legolas, and he made their way through the winding streets. They were not alone; of course, non-elves rarely were in the Golden Wood. They had been met about a mile out of the town by a small company of elves and were currently being led to Galadriel.

Finally the three came to a stop at the fountain Galadriel drew the water for her mirror. The Lady of Galadrim let her eyes wonder over the small group once before waving off their escort.

"Sauron left Mirkwood four days ago," Galadriel said in a soft voice that was weary beyond any that the three men had ever heard, maybe with the exception of Gandalf. "From reports we have gotten from our brethren we have guessed he is going over the Misty Mountains and then to Angmar. What he is doing or where he will be going after that is a mystery.

"There is one more thing of great importance that I must tell you before you leave. When Gandalf came to me two days ago he brought some grim news. It seems like the spirit of the Witch King has passed from Pelennor Fields. He is also unable to sense the malice of the other wraiths. He says they couldn't have passed on yet, the Valar would not allow them. Gandalf believes that Sauron may have somehow spoken with the Witch King's spirit. He advises you to be wary, for the dark spirit may be waiting for you somewhere."

Aragorn sighed deeply and looked at Galadriel for a second before his gazed slided to the north. "So Angmar would be our best bet." It was more of a statement then a question but the Lady of the Golden Wood nodded anyway.

"You will be given our fastest horses so you can set out tonight. Gandalf has told me he will meet you at the ruins of the capital." Galadriel waved the small group to follow her and then turned and headed to the stables.

Once there they discovered two white horses fully saddled and loaded with provisions. Aragorn and Legolas quickly swung up onto the steeds and Legolas helped Gimli on as well.

"Be wary of Sauron. Form what I have heard he has become stronger and may become more so as time passes. Never forget that he is a demi-god. Now, ride swiftly and safely. The world may very well depend on you once more."

Aragorn nodded solemnly, not knowing what reassurances could be given in the face of such danger and then spurred the horse out of the stables. Legolas followed closely behind. The dust kicked up in their passing obscured the sun for a few seconds before finally started settling. The three men could be seen through the haze for a second before they disappeared into the distance.

------------------------------

Sauron silently cursed himself as he pulled the two blankets he had brought with him around his shivering body. A terrible storm had suddenly blown up and he had been caught by surprise. Luckily he had been able to fund a slight outcropping and had ushered the horse he had taken from Dul Guldur into the small alcove he had found before the worst of the storm blew up.

Now he was huddled close to his horse trying to get what little warmth he could. Oh, how the mighty fall. For as long as he could remember he had hated the cold. That's why he had built his tower close to an active volcano. He scoffed softly to himself. Knowing his luck he'd probably freeze.

As Sauron sat shivering he tried to remember the trails and paths of the Misty Mountains, and more importantly, how to use them to get to Angmar. Eventually he was able to figure he was maybe a mile away from the entrance of an old goblin cave that led north and consequentially, to Angmar.

A gust of snow choked wind blew into the alcove and he pulled one of the blankets up to shield his face from the cold onslaught. Sauron shuddered and huddled closer to the horse and wished the storm would pass. And, finally, a few hours later, it did. Clouds still hung low in the sky as Sauron finally got the horse and himself through the drift in front of the overhang.

Knowing the storm would start again son he mounted the horse and turned it in the direction he knew the goblin cave to be. The wind picked up slightly as he traveled, but otherwise the storm slowed him little and he reached the cave the entrance of the goblin hole was in. Swiftly he searched the back of the cave, looking for the edge of the pivoting door. Finally, Sauron found the crack between the door and the cave wall and pushed. The door slid open with a soft grinding as it revolved on the pivot point in the middle. Quickly Sauron stepped through, pulling the horse behind him. A smile pulled on his thin lips as the wind picked up and snow once more started to fall.

------------------------------

Two days later Sauron came out of the Misty Mountains with out encountering a single goblin. The demi-god assumed that the foul creatures had probably at sometime either had a civil war or had moved on, and, since he didn't regret not seeing them, lost no sleep over the missing beasts. Instead he set out to the north-east at a steady pace. Angmar's old capital was about a weeks ride away and he didn't want to waste any time.

The ride went quicker then he had expected. Finally five days after leaving the Misty Mountains he reached the outskirts of Angmar's capital, Duruial. The city was in a horrible state of dilapidation and he was forced to carefully pick his was through the winding stone streets. Plants had over the years forced their way through the rocks and now there was almost no street to be had. The buildings, too, had suffered horrible devastation and more then once he had to backtrack and find a new way to get to the castle where the stone holding his power was at.

Finally, he was able to find a road that was unobstructed and led to the castle. The castle, like much of the city had fallen into ruin since the last time he had been there. One of the towers of the outer cloister had fallen and lay broken to the left of the gate like a huge carcass. Vines grew up the side of the outer cloister wall and was starting to remove some of the blocks that made up the wall. At some time past the gate had fallen off and lay to the side of the main path leading into the inner cloister. It had almost been completely covered in foliage by now but he could still see parts of the black metal peeking out.

Upon reaching the place where the gate had once stood he reigned in the horse and gracefully dismounted. Knowing the horse would go nowhere, he walked through the gate and let his fingers trail over the chipped stone of the wall. Smirking the fallen Dark Lord wondered what his Witch King would think of his once grand stronghold. Maybe when the Witch King got here he'd have to ask.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Whoo! Another chapter done. About damn time huh? Well, hopefully I will be able to start writing more considering I will be away from the temptation of television and the internet for a week.


	6. Duruial

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. I just borrow the characters and return them fairly normal.

The End of all Things

Chapter 6: Duruial

Night fell over the ruined city of Duruial, as it had for hundreds of years. But tonight there was a slight difference to the way the wind whistled through the broken gaps in the battlements, and the items it picked up as it wound through the desolate city. Instead of the normal leaves and dust the wind tended to pick up in the ruins, long strands of black hair whipped around a thin figure that had wrapped itself in a thick black cloak.

The figure stood stock still, head cocked slightly to the side, as if listening. This was, in fact, exactly what the figure, which was male, was doing. From the look on his face it was very obvious that the sound he was listening for had no yet occurred. With a particularly strong gust of wind the man looked up and slightly to his right. The only thing to greet his eyes was a barren courtyard with a long dead fountain in it.

Sauron frowned and walked over to it. If he remembered correctly this was the spot he had first met his Witch King. A smirk worked its way across his face. Yes, this was the spot he had offered the one time king the most powerful of the rings he had forged with the humans in mind. They were, after all, the weakest willed of the people of Middle-Earth. Even then he had had great plans for them.

A feeling on the back of his neck brought him out of his memories. The odd sensation of skin prickling and crawling along his neck made him turn slowly. Another smirk started to play over his lips. "So you have finally come," he spoke to the empty courtyard.

And suddenly the courtyard was not empty. Two figures stood opposite the fallen Dark Lord, one slightly behind the other. Both were tall, extremely emaciated, and robed in long, tattered gray robes. They were almost exactly the same except for a crown the foremost wore. Both bowed at the waist to Sauron and then the crowned one spoke. "My Lord, Khamul and I were unable to find any of our other brethren. It seems as though there spirits have already passed on."

"If they are gone then it would be useless for us to try to bring them back. Are you still able to touch those that belong in the world of the living, my Witch King?" With a nod from the wraith Sauron continued, "Then you will stay here, along with Khamul, and guard against those that are following me. I believe they are still at least a night behind, but I can no longer be sure. Kill them if you can, just don't let yourselves be destroyed. After that follow me to the Gulf of Lune."

Without waiting to see if either of his minions had anything to say he turned and made his may to the center of the city, where the castle was located. As he approached he could easily tell the immense building was as dilapidated as the rest of the city. So great was its level of decay that more than once Sauron was forced to backtrack through the piles of rubble as he made his way to the castle's highest tower.

Even though it had been years since he had last visited the town he made it to the tower in amazing time. The walls to either side of the spire had collapsed in ruin on both sides of the structure. The magic of the stone had somehow stopped the dilapidation of the tower itself and as Sauron walked into the tower the only thing covering the floor was a thin layer of dust and dirt. In mere minutes he was at the top.

Unlike the other tower this one had no bones except of those belonging to a few unlucky rats. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling in tatters and brushed the top of his head as he passed from the doorway to the pedestal that housed the second stone, an emerald that showered the room in a poisonous green light. Slowly the approached the stone and let his hand hover over the stone. The power radiated off of it and ran along his skin in a hair raising prickle. Mentally preparing himself he reached out and grabbed the emerald. Power rushed up his arm and through his body without him even breaking the seal. As soon as this happened he could feel his servants waiting far below in the tower in the ruined city. He reached further and could feel Gandalf and those with him approaching at a rapid pace. A smirk tugged at one corner of his lips and he broke the seal, making sure that the shock wave was great enough to effect even the men from the fellowship who traveled toward him. This time the power only staggered him instead of knocking him off his feet.

The emerald dropped to the floor as he turned and walked out of the room. His Nazgûl would take care of the men coming for him so he would pay them no mind. He mentally called his horse and started down the tower. When he reached the bottom his horse was waiting patiently. As he approached it tossed its head and whinnied softly at him. Sauron laughed and grabbed the bridal and swung onto the creature. Slowly he turned the horse trying to get his sense of direction. Finally he found west and pushed his horse to a gallop.

-------------------------

Gandalf looked up and swore softly. The others looked up at him and frowned. " It would seem we are too late to stop him from gaining the second stone. If we hurry we may still be able to catch him before he gets the third and regains his full power." Without waiting for a reply he spurred his horse.

The others fell in behind him. They had barely ridden a minute when an immense wave of power flowed over them. The horses reared and tried to bolt but somehow the men were able to keep them on track. In the after shock of the power it seemed oddly quiet with only the rush of wind and the beating of hooves on grass.

"What was that wave of power Gandalf? Did Sauron get another stone? The other one didn't feel like that," cried Legolas over the noise.

"I think he meant us to feel that one. I also think that each one will act like and amplifier. The more he gets the stronger he will be," was Gandalf's shouted response.

The landscape flew past them and they fell into silence, each occupied by their own thoughts. Finally after nearly and hour ruined turrets rose into view followed by the ruined walls. The horses were slowing and as they entered the gate they were almost forced to dismount or the horses would have collapsed under them.

The only warning they had was Gandalf's eyes widening before Aragorn flew through the air and into a nearby wall. Blood trickled down his arm from where he had been slashed. The horses shied away from the invisible foe and bolted to the right.

"What the hell was that," growled Gimli.

"Somehow the Witch King and his second are still alive. Sauron must have left them here to try to kill us. I'm the only one who can see them, you three go ahead and try to find the horses and what direction Sauron went in. I'll deal with the wraiths." Gandalf turned from the three men to look at the wraiths. After a second or two he heard retreating footsteps.

The closest wraith, the Witch King, circled toward him and pulled his sword. The other wraith, Khamul, who already had his sword out, circled the other way and Gandalf was forced to back up to keep them both in sight. Gandalf unsheathed his own sword and held his staff in the other hand like a sword. Suddenly both wraiths moved in, almost as one, Khamul on the left and the Witch King on the right. Both swung their swords and Gandalf blocked without really thinking.

With a muttered word flame leapt up the blade of the sword. Both Nazgûl backed off and resumed circling him. Gandalf glanced at them with suspicious eyes and struck out at Khamul. Though no normal fire could have caught the wraith's billowing robes on fire the wizards fire wasn't normal. Once the robes were caught on fire it quickly spread and no matter how hard the wraith fought the fire he couldn't put it out. Khamul spun away form the fight so Gandalf was left to face the Witch King. The other man looked after his second for a moment before turning his attention to the wizard.

"How did you survive your master loosing his power. Why are none of the other wraiths here?" Gandalf asked as they circled each other.

The Witch King smiled. "Somehow the strongest of us were able to survive and fight the pull of true death. The others were not so fortunate. Sauron decided to let the others be since it would take so much time and effort to resurrect them."

Gandalf nodded and raised the flaming sword. The Witch King followed suite and rushed forward. Gandalf ducked the overhead swing and swung the staff and connected with nothing. The Witch King had taken a step back and held his hand in the air and smirked. Thunder crashed overhead and Gandalf looked up as lightning streaked the sky and struck the nearest tower. His eyes widened and he jumped back as a bolt struck where he had been standing. The Witch King lowered his hand but the lightning didn't stop.

"So your power has actually increased over the years. You weren't this powerful when we first met."

"And as I recall you rank just below Sauron. You should be able to do more than make a sword flame," the Witch King said as Gandalf dodged another lightning bolt.

"Of course I can." Gandalf threw his staff in the air, caught it like a spear, and threw it at wraith. The Witch King batted it aside but didn't have time to counter Gandalf's sword and it took him through the stomach. The surprise was evident on his face and when Gandalf pulled it out he sank to his knees.

The Witch King rolled his eyes up and sneered at Gandalf. "He's hours ahead of you. Even if you do catch him he's far too powerful for you to take. No matter what you do you can't win," he said with a bitter laugh.

Gandalf looked down at the Witch King. "That may be true, but you won't be there to see it."

A blinding flash of lightning struck feet away from the men and as the Witch King raised his hand Gandalf swung the sword at his head. Gandalf watched the head roll and sheathed his sword. The other wraith was dead, burned beyond recognition. Gandalf frowned and walked down the main road to find the others.

------------------------------

Wow, a whole year. Yea, I know what Sauron and Gandalf are have names but I'm moving so all my books are packed away and I don't feel like looking it up on the internet. Laziness at it's best.

Ok, as for Gandalf killing the Witch King. Gandalf isn't really a man. He's kinda like a really, really minor god. So I figured if the Nazgû l had to be killed Gandalf would be the one to do it.


	7. Into the West

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I have no money so it would be useless to sue me. Yup, besides Sauron would have won if I owned Lord of the Rings.

A/N: Through out this fic I am assuming that Gandalf knew Sauron before Melkor got to him. Therefore he would know something about his habits and likes and dislikes. Gandalf was also there through the bad things that happened to him, even if they weren't on the same side. Even if you are enemies you still have to know something about each other to better outwit your opponent. This is why Gandalf knows so much about Sauron.

The End of all Things

Chapter 7: Into the West

Sauron paused and turned his horse when he felt his Witch King die. The city was far behind him but still he had felt the release of power as it rushed back to him. The power that had animated the Nazgû l had returned back to him since it was no longer in use. Yes, this time the Witch King was truly dead.

He sighed and wheeled the horse to face west, the way he had been going. The Gulf of Lune was at least three hundred miles away. Most of the land between where he was and the river leading to the Gulf was hills. Once he reached the river he could steal a boat and sail down the river instead of walking or riding through the mountains and the forest on the other side.

Plan decided he gathered a small amount of his power and cast it outward. It was just enough to sense those following him but not enough to actually let them know he was doing anything mystical. The four following him were still in Duruial. They had gathered the horses and were tracking him slowly to the outskirts of the south west part of the city. Sauron cut the flow of power and they were gone. He could feel them no more than they could feel him.

Sauron spurred his horse and leaned forward. He knew he would be able to make good time, even with a few stops. The four didn't know where he was going so they would have to actually have to track him. Once he got to the river that would be very hard for them. Sauron smirked. It was just too easy.

------------------------------

By the time Gandalf had found his companions they had already gathered the horses and were slowly but surely following Sauron's trail. The trail had zigzagged all over the streets but he had seemed to know where he was going since he had only back tracked once or twice. Finally they had reached the exit he had taken. Just as they did Aragorn and Gandalf exchanged a glance.

"Did you feel that?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes. It may be just the after trace of one of the spells that used to protect the city or it could have been active magic. I wouldn't put it past Sauron to lay traps."

"No, I don't think that's what it is. He's too sure of himself at this point. If anything I think he would want and audience for when he reclaims his power," Aragorn said as they started away from the ruined and forgotten city.

"Yes, Sauron always was showy. Even before Morgoth got his hands on him," Gandalf replied with a slight smile. Aragorn laughed softly, though it was half amusement and half surprise that Gandalf had mentioned his past.

"So, do you have any idea where Sauron is headed. It will be hard to track him if he actually puts his mind to hiding himself."

Gandalf shook his head. "He won't hide where he is going for the same reason he won't set traps to kill us. He's too sure of himself. If he travels down a river he may be harder to track but we'll just have to ask around to see if anything has been stolen or sold in the last week or so. He can't hide forever. Eventually he will make his move and then we'll strike."

Aragorn grinned. "You always make it seem so easy. Do you even have an idea where he is headed?"

Gandalf grinned back. "Not a clue."

------------------------------

A week had passed since Sauron had left Duruial. The four men from the fellowship were two or three days behind him but as he looked from the small boat to the river he realized they would probably catch up with him.

How could he have forgotten his intense hate of water? Oh, anything under five feet didn't bother him, but when the water rose over his head he started to panic. Númenor had really screwed him over. Not only had it robbed him of his fair form but it had also given him a deep seated hatred of deep, cold, fast moving water. The river before him hit all three requirements.

Cursing softly to himself he threw his few belongings into the boat. He wanted to be gone by sunrise so that he could have a full day of being on the river and not have to worry about being on the thing at night. No, that was most definitely not on the top of his list of things to do.

Taking a deep breath he steeled himself and stepped onto a boat for the first time in thousands of years. Still holding his breath he sat down slowly. The boat rocked slightly under his weight but didn't tip. He released the breath and tried to steady his breathing. Maybe he should have just gone over the mountains. Yes, the mountains were sounding really nice right now.

Slowly he reached over and untied the boat from the dock and let the current of the river take the boat. Oars lay at the bottom of the boat but Sauron doubted he would be using those unless he had to get to shore for the night or it was an emergency . Oh, dear Melkor, he hopped he didn't have an emergency.

-----------------------------

"Black hair, black clothes, delicate features. That describes Sauron, doesn't it?"

"Yes, I'm just surprised he actually took a boat. Ever since Númenor he's hated boats." Gandalf noticed the looks the others were giving him and smiled. "Sauron had been stripped of his powers. At the time he was mortal, or as close to it as he will ever get. He could have easily drowned. There is nothing immortals or near immortals remember better than almost being killed."

"What the hell saved the bastard then?" Gimli growled.

"No one ever asked him. I don't think he would have told anyway. He always was very secretive." Gandalf smiled and looked at the man Sauron had bought the boat from.

"I don't suppose you don't have another boat for sale or know someone who does?"

An hour later they had their boat. Legolas was packing their things into the boat and Gimli sat on the shore, grumbled under his breath.

Aragorn and Gandalf stood off to the side. "So Sauron is afraid of deep water."

"Don't sound so amused. I'm not too fond of heights," Gandalf looked over at Aragorn and smiled.

"'So, do you think we'll catch up to him?" Aragorn asked softly, turning his attention back to the river.

"Maybe eventually, but I don't think it will be on the river. This river has rapids so we won't be able to travel at night. We'll have to pull ashore and make camp. We may gain a little on him but it won't be much."

------------------------------

Sauron looked down the river and swore, a long stream of profanities in more than one language. This counted as an emergency he decided and grabbed an oar. The first rock came in close and he pushed off of it with the oar to keep from scraping the side of the boat. He kept doing this for maybe five hundred feet before the real rapids started. The boat tipped back alarmingly and he made a lunge for the bow. Better to be in a pitching boat than actually in the water. In seconds he was soaked. The cold sank into his skin and made his fingers numb. Frantically he tried to remember a warming spell but it was like chasing mist. Slowly his fingers started to slip and with each movement of the boat against a rock he was thrown more and more.

Then, just as he felt for sure he was going to be thrown from the boat, the rapids thinned out and ended. Sauron huddled in the bottom of the boat and gasped. Finally he was able to remember the warming spell and as he though it the cold seeped out of his body and his clothes dried. The boat was half full with water and was dragging rather badly because of it. With another though the water was gone, leaving his extra clothing dry.

Sauron sighed and pushed his hair our of his eyes. The only good thing that had come out of traveling by the river was that he make better time. Because of this his powers were returning to him far quicker and he was able to do more powerful spells. Sauron looked into the sky and noticed that the sun had started setting. He sighed again an picked up an oar.

As he paddled to shore he noticed a spire rising into the sky on the other side of the shore. Both sides were heavily wooded and he could just barely see the top of the tower over the trees. Sauron smiled. Things were suddenly looking up.

----------------------------

Well, even I didn't expect that. Hmmm. Wow, I'm so proud of myself; two chapters in as many days. Only one if you count actual hours( it's 3:09 AM as I write this).

After this one there should only be one or two chapters left, depending how long the fight lasts.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

LanaLangKent: I don't know if you're still wondering, but no, it's not from Smallville(I saw you read the whole thing). I've never actually watched the show.


	8. The Shadow of the Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, I do own some of the books and the movies but I had to pay for them. Yea.

A/N: When I finish this story I plan to go over it and check the spelling and grammar better. I just don't see mistakes right after I type, I have to not read if for a week or so and than I'll see mistakes. I don't know if the hobbits will come in until the epilogue, they're far away right now. Ummm, Sauron's appearance gets explained in this chapter, so for everyone who's wondering about that you finally get your answer. Yea, I think that's all.

The End of all Things

Chapter 8: The Shadow of the Past

When day had broke Sauron quickly packed up camp and loaded the boat. It took almost no time to find a bank on the opposite side of the river and pull the boat ashore. It gave Sauron immense pleasure to know this would be the last time he would need the infernal boat.

The foliage around the bank was thick and he was forced to tear through vines and branches to make a path for himself. Even though the Gulf of Lune was in an area that saw as many months of winter as summer, it was the middle of summer and the plants were in full bloom. A forest had grown up around the tower since his last visit and he had to keep glancing up and finding the tower to keep from getting lost. Finally, he came to the gates of the tower. One gate swung from its hinges, creaking every time it moved, even if it was only minutely. The other was still in place but so overgrown that it could hardly be distinguished from the brick wall it was attached to. The tower rose behind the dilapidated gates like a red finger. At some point in its long history it had caught fire and was blackened with soot, but still the red of the stone could be seen. Time had worn away the fire's damage and had replaced it with the green of moss and lichen.

Sauron carefully stepped past the swinging gate. Behind him he heard something crack and whipped around. Carefully following his path was Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. He had a second to wonder how they had caught up to him when Gandalf saw him and shot a fireball at him. Sauron swore and leaped to the side. Quickly he rolled to his feet and sprinted toward the door leading into the tower. With a shout of 'stop him' the others were after him, with Legolas and Aragorn in the front.

Sauron plunged through the door and into darkness that left him disoriented for a second. His eyes kicked in soon enough though, and he was sprinting to the stairs across the huge chamber of the tower. Halfway to the door the elf caught up with him. Legolas had pulled one of the knives he kept on his back and tried to stop Sauron with it but only managed to scratch his arm. Suddenly the Maia turned and grabbed Legolas's arm. As he had gathered the stones his strength had been restored, along with his other powers, and when he asserted some pressure he felt the bone crack. The elf pulled away and Sauron was running again. In a matter of second he was on the stairs. Before he disappeared around the corner he had time to see that Aragorn had stopped at the elf's side but Gandalf and the dwarf were still coming for him.

With his sight blocked he turned his attention to the stairs and concentrated on running. Doors branched off at regular intervals and the darkness was punctuated by windows about twice every floor. The tower wasn't very tall so he knew he had to almost bee at the top. He chanced a glance behind him and though he could not see him, Sauron knew that Gandalf wasn't too far behind.

His breath was starting to come harder when he finally burst into the dim light of the top floor. The door had long ago rotted away so Sauron hadn't had to worry about that obstacle. A small part of the roof had cave in, but as the sky had clouded over, almost no light came in through the hole or the two narrow windows. Almost all the light came from the black opal in the middle of the room.

Sauron immediately circled around to the side opposite the stairwell and stood on the other side of the pedestal holding the opal. The colors in the stone sparkled, almost constantly changing, and threw a rainbow of colors through the room.

Gandalf spilled through the door, followed closely by Aragorn. Both men were breathing heavily. Sauron smirked and reached for the stone when Gandalf yelled stop. Sauron quirked an eyebrow but actually did as he was told.

"I just have one question. Well, one that I know you will answer. How did you get your fair form back? Wasn't it destroyed when your temple fell?"

Sauron laughed softly. "You could ask me how I survived, or how I created these," he gestured at the stones, "but all you want to know is why I'm not ugly."

Gandalf nodded. "I know how the stones were created and they are what kept you alive. Your appearance is what threw me. I had always figured that if I ever saw you I would know you because of your appearance and the power you radiate. All the power had gone into the stones so the only real mystery is your appearance."

Sauron touched his own face and felt the scars that were hidden and dropped the illusion. He smirked at the sharp intake of breath from the two in front of him. His hair still hung to his waist, shiny and black, the same color as his eyes, only now they held a tint of red. His skin was the only thing that had really changed. His skin had been pale before but now it was almost translucent. The skin looked like someone had let acid run in streams down his face, or like candle wax that had dripped down and cooled. The skin was rough and pitted and the valleys seemed to be emphasized by the light coming from the opal. The scars continued into his collar, and obviously down his body for the hand that hovered over the stone was pitted and scared just like his face.

He grabbed the stone and let the illusion cover his features again. Cradling the stone he said, "Somehow the illusion stayed intacked when the ring was destroyed. I had to uphold it after I got the first stone though."

"So the whole time it was an illusion." Sauron nodded. "Were you using it before the fall of Mordor?" Again, the nod.

Sauron curled his fingers around the stone and the light diminished, making his smirk look crueler. "I never questioned it, just thanked Melkor that it had stayed.

"Well gentlemen, I think chat time is over, time to get to business," Sauron said, his tone decidedly darker. The opal in his hand flashed brightly and he dropped the stone. Power flowed over them in a wave and staggered the other two men. Sauron laughed and waved his hand and Aragorn flew back into the tower wall. "Now it's just us Olorin, like it was meant to be"

------------------------------

Whee, another chapter down. Maybe two more to go. I don't know if I'll get the next one out as fast as the last three, I'm moving and the last Harry Potter book comes out.

Again thanks to all the reviewers, YOU ROCK!!!!!!


End file.
